Typecast Virus: Nerima
by Thrythlind
Summary: Some viruses to be destroyed are dropped in Nerima. To be updated as commissioned pics of the infected targets are finished. Excuse for putting the Ranma girls into sexy cos-play. Humor and Innuendo. Avoiding outright lemon scenes. Yuri Ranma/Akane
1. Beginning

"Well, get this batch ready for elimination," one of the techs said as he held up a collection of vials casually.

"Careful with those!" the other said. "I don't want to get sick or anything."

"Don't worry, none of these can infect men," the first explained. "These are all for women."

"What does a film company need a bunch of genetically engineered bugs for?" the second asked as he started packing the vials into a crate, with somewhat less caution than before.

"Heh, you ever wonder why some actors and actresses get typecast?" the man asked his second.

"Because they're very good at one particular role?" the second said shrugging.

"Because they're made good at a particular role," the tech said, he held up one vial. "See these, they're all for B-movie roles. Girls injected with a diluted sample, call it a vitamin shot, will end up with C-cup to D-cup breasts, a fantasy waistline and hips. Inhibitions will loosen and libido will rise. They'll live longer, stay young forever, die at a hundred while looking thirty, won't get sick. It takes weeks normally, but, by the end of the first movie everything's set and they're ready for the next movie."

"Yeah, but that doesn't typecast a person," the second said, holding one of the virus vials curiously.

"Well, let's see here," the first noted. "This one was made with genes from a vampire, makes for great gothy girls and women for supernatural movies. And they'll like the occult for that matter, so not much chance they'll get bored. This one, cowgirls, daisy-dukes, tight jeans, etc. Martial arts...ninja...beach babe....alien...cyber...so on and so on."

"So when one of these gets injected into a girl, she's trapped forever as a cyberpunk babe in a B-movies?" the second noted.

"Depends on the girl or woman," the first said. "There are some minor physical changes, such as the goth-chick's colorations, but really, a girl with a lot of self-control still makes her own decisions. And most have enough self-control to run normal, if eccentric lives."

"What about the girls without a lot self-control?" the second asked.

"Well, that's why we call the B-movie stuff 'slut viruses'," the first said with a smirk.

"So what happens if they don't dilute the viruses?" the second asked.

"Well, first, the physical changes happen within an hour or two instead of weeks," the first said. "And some of the physical changes are more severe, the goth girls get actual fangs and the lips darken and any magical talent they have gets really enhanced. The alien virus concentrated completely changes skin color and starts gaining weird psychic powers...etc. Bisexuality. Stuff that is really hard to explain."

"Wow," the second said.

"And don't think about taking one of these home to try it out on your girlfriend," the first warned.

"Why not?" the second tech asked, carefully putting the vial in his hand back.

"Because apparently this batch has two problems with it given some of the test animals," the first explained. "First, it's contagious. Second, it's congenital, it passes on to the next generation. So, if we spill this, we pretty much let loose something that'll make a new subspecies out of ten percent of the population. And if there are fantasy women all around."

"Then who goes to the movies to see them," the second tech said, nodding. "Got it. So...every actor and actress?"

"Nah, mostly just when they really want to make sure one particualr newbie performs well and stays on for lots of movies," the final tech said.

The conversation finished and the two techs loaded the crate of vials onto the back of a van and closeing the door. As they walked around toward the front of the van, neither noticed as the van door opened slightly.

Then the van was driving out of the parking lot and onto the streets of Japan.

It was when they hit a bump driving through Nerima that the rear door opened completely and the first vials started spilling out. Most just clattered to the ground and shattered, releasing an aerosol cloud of virus that died swiftly without infecting anyone, but more than a few found themselves shattering near people.

One vial shattered at the foot of a red-headed girl in Chinese clothes. Another landed at the door of a okonomiyaki restaurant as the owner swept her porch. A third was crushed under the wheel of a purple haired Chinese girl's bike as she came to a stop. The fourth smacked a brown-haired girl enjoying an ice cream sundae, and caused quite a stir as the fast moving vial badly cut said girl and knocked her unconscious. A fifth fell in front of a girl with blue-black hair as she ran to help the girl that had just been knocked unconscious. A sixth clattered safely to a stop on the road, only to be picked up by a black-haired girl in a Catholic school girl's uniform who opened it curiously and took a breath of it before re-stoppering it.

There were a few others falling here and there, but those six where the ones that stood out the most.

* * *

* * *

I've started commissioning some pics of the progression of the virus. Each is going to be three stages:

The original uninfected girl

disheveled girl after all physical changes, probably the only one with partial nudity

girl after she's had a chance to do some shopping to fit her new tastes

I'll release another short bit every time I get one of the pictures. Focus will be on innuendo and comedy, probably no outright lemon scenes. Infection is going to be aerosol mostly.

Can only afford two pics right now, so two more updates should come quickly.

Yes, this is pretty much an excuse to put the Nerima females into sexy cosplay costumes.

Virus strains to be used:

Cyber, Wild, Goth, Library/Nerd, Martial Arts, Cowgirl

Kasumi will get infected by one of the first six. (she'll give them a sisterly kiss on the cheek and pick up a new fashion trend)

I'll leave you to guess which strain to which girl.


	2. Kodachi

Kodachi bent down and picked up the curious vial that bounced out of the van with the unsecured door. It was a clear sort of fluid that, as she opened it up briefly, lacked any sort of smell. Strangely, she noted that the fluid evaporated quickly as soon as it was exposed to the air, and she frowned when a sneeze suddenly worked out of her nose.

Shrugging, she slipped the vial into a pocket and continued on to the St. Hebereke gymnasium for the practice after school. It wasn't long before she was in her leotard and admiring her slim, beautiful figure in the mirror. Hers was an elegantly sublime form with sleek, straight black hair and pale alabaster skin.

And freckles.

She frowned and leaned forward to examine the sudden and anomalous appearance of tiny dots on her cheeks and shoulders. There weren't many, barely noticeable in fact, and Kodachi excused herself for having almost missed them. She'd have to see about going to a doctor and having the blemishes removed with a laser. Freckles weren't the sort of thing that were appropriate to the standard of beauty she was hoping for.

Nodding at that decision, she turned about walked out of the changing room into the gym to start her practice for the day. All about, the girls of the St. Hebereke Rhythmic Gymnastics team sprung into action. Kodachi frowned at the lack of discipline, how did these girls expect to perform if they only ever practiced when either she or the coach was there to watch them.

Of course, it never occurred to Kodachi that they didn't practice because they knew that there was only a slim chance in hell that any of them would ever get to actually compete given how many of their competitions ended with the other team forfeiting.

Kodachi began stretching and frowned as the leotard stretched tight against her with each motion. It was even getting hard to breathe, and then the spandex started pulling tight over her hips as she started doing more vigorous exercises.

Looking down, Kodachi's mouth twitched as she saw that the lower part of her one piece looked like some sort of thong, while the top was straining to hold against her chest.

"Some malcontent has tampered with my gear," she said firmly. "Someone is going to have to pay for this."

Twisting about on her heels, she moved back to the locker room. If this was what would pass for behavior today, then she would just as well leave. Quite clearly, she needed to buy a new leotard anyway. She scratched at her forehead bitterly as she walked out of the gym, to the confusion of the other girls.

Getting out of the leotard proved to be something of a challenge. First, her chest was released as she peeled it off, coming away from her with a sticky sort of sound. She paused to take a breath and blinked as she looked down at her breasts.

Kodachi could have sworn they were bigger, maybe B-cups now. She supposed that was possible, that she'd gone through some sort of growth spurt recently and that her clothing problems had nothing to do with an ill-conceived practical joke. Strangely the idea didn't seem to bother her as much as it probably should have.

It looked like she was going to be doomed to something closer to that foreigner's ridiculous proportions. In fact, even the areola and nipples looked like they'd been swollen to a degree. She poked one curiously and shivered at the sensation.

Looking about curiously, she brought both hands up to her chest and started, slowly at first, rubbing her chest. The sensation was glorious and surprised gasps and moans worked out of her with each slow caress.

"Captain?" a voice asked, and Kodachi's skin reddened as she pulled her hands behind her back.

Hurriedly, she worked at finishing the task of removing her leotard, yelping in an entirely not-pleased fashion as she forcibly pulled the mass of spandex out of her ass. One of the other gymnasts came around as that occurred and watched as Kodachi rubbed her rear end and grumbled.

"Fuckin'…" Kodachi muttered, bring a red look to the new witness's face.

"Captain Kuno," she gasped. "I have never heard you use such language."

"Yes, but that damn well hurt!" Kodachi snapped, dropping her usual haughty manner without realizing it.

The girl reached down to her normal clothes and grabbed her panties before pulling them up over her legs. She was reaching her hips when the fabric of the black panties started to stretch wide until the snapped against Kodachi's attempts to slip them one. Lifting them up, Kodachi stared at the panties and blinked in confusion.

"The hell?" she asked and cautiously set the underwear down before picking up a bra. "No one's been messing with my things have they?"

"No, Captain Kuno," the gymnast said, moving closer as she stared at Kodachi's bare chest.

Kodachi reached up to scratch her forehead and frowned as she found something hard hidden in the mass of her hair, but dismissed it in favor of other concerns.

"What are you looking at?" Kodachi asked. "Do you think if you squeeze them you might get some milk or something?"

"Err, sorry, Captain Kuno," the girl said. "They're just so much bigger, I thought you had an A-cup like me."

"I am an A-Cup," Kodachi protested. "Well, maybe a B-Cup, I appear to have gone through a growth spurt or some such."

She pulled up her bra and tried to slip it on. Kodachi and the other gymnast blinked as the normally supporting spread of cloth seemed to cover an area of Kodachi's breasts such that they looked more like a poorly sewn together attempt at a bikini. Stubbornly, the Black Rose tried to pull the straps back around her back and gritted her teeth as it smashed into her chest painfully.

"I could perhaps use some help here," Kodachi said to the girl watching her.

"Oh, right," the girl said, stepping forward to stand in front of Kodachi and trying to reach around her captain's back to snap the bra into place.

There was really nothing pleasant at all about the desperate attempt to get Kodachi's bra closed, though an outsider of inobservant bent would probably have ignored or misinterpreted the look of withheld breath and screaming on the Kuno girl's face and instead focused on how the other girl's face was almost practically stuffed into the the bulging breasts which in no way could have been called A-cups or even B-cups now.

"It doesn't reach," the other gymnast said.

And then one of the breasts slipped out of the far too small bra and a small stream of milk splashed into the girl's face. Yelping in surprise, she let go of the bra, which then snapped into her face. In surprise the shy girl stumbled backwards.

Both girls looked down at Kodachi's chest, and the areolas that were now more than an inch across each, with similarly large nipples. The owner of the chest experimentally poked into it and watched as a trickle of white fluid pushed out of her chest.

"All right, that's it," Kodachi said, grabbing her uniform blouse and pulling it on. "Thanks for your help, ….what's your name?"

"I'm Jin, Captain," the girl said.

Kodachi finished buttoning her jacket and pulling on her skirt and glanced in the mirror. Her midriff was starting to show, and the jacket and blouse was tight around both her chest and armpits. Her skirt was very high up on her hips, and hung their indecently. She just knew that she was going to be flashing her womanhood at anybody that was watching her close enough to pay attention. Though it didn't seem to bother her much.

It was like she'd grown several inches in height in the last hour, and gained broader shoulders and hips to boot. Or it could be back to someone shrinking her uniform, or replacing it with a smaller uniform. Though, since Kodachi was one of the smallest people in the school, that seemed unlikely.

And then, with a sudden rip, the jacket tore down from the neck, giving a revealing look at her cleavage.

"Well, thank you for the help, Jin," Kodachi said, looking down at the girl in her leotard.

She flushed as she felt a familiar sort of heat in the pit of her stomach. The sort of feeling she usually only got from looking at Ranma. She reached down gingerly to help the girl up, taking her in and then shaking her head.

"Errm," she said. "I need to go buy some new clothes."

With that, she took a series of quick, careful steps out the door, failing to notice as Jin followed the flash of her rear end through the flapping of the now ill-fitting skirt.

She had even more freckles the next time she looked into her reflection, though she had to admit they looked somewhat cute. Besides she was distracted at the moment with trying to avoid getting perverted looks as she made her way to a clothing store. She failed to note the tips of the horns now peeking out of her hair.

Inexplicably, she found herself passing a few clothing stores, finding herself not interested at all in what was shown on display. It was odd, she would have thought that, given her state of exposure, that she'd go for the first clothing store on the way. Instead, she found herself worried about the style of clothing. And it wasn't until she found a store that catered to the fad in American clothing that she found something that interested her.

And the first part of it was a picture of a man on a bucking horse. Kodachi didn't know the word "rodeo" but she was aware that what was on the poster looked damn fun. He was swinging a wide brimmed cowboy hat over his head.

Eyes craning as she walked into the store so she could keep looking at the poster of the cowboy, she was walking a bit slower now, completely forgetting that she was flashing with each swing of her new hips.

"Can I…err…help…you?" the woman, dressed in a very fetching and cute cow girl outfit asked Kodachi, drawing her eyes.

"Someone was messing with my clothes," Kodachi said instantly. "I need…well…everything."

The woman was staring at the horns sticking out of Kodachi's head for a moment before shaking her head clear and then stepping forward. She watched a blush work over the half naked girl's tanned, freckled face, but figured it was just embarrassment at her situation until the teen darted forward and caught the sales-woman's lips in a sudden and rather invasive kiss.

Kodachi broke off with a deeper blush and turned away as soon as she realized what she was doing.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm feeling a bit weird."

"All right…" the sales woman said. "Let's get you taken care of."

Fifteen minutes later, Kodachi was walking out in a tight pair of cut-off jeans with a broad, belt with many buckles. Tall white boots on her feet and a short, midriff bearing orange shirt. Her skin was tanned where it showed, though she'd seen that her breasts were still very pale. They hadn't had a hat she really fell in love with, but she could get that later.

She felt now, more comfortable than she'd ever felt in her life.

"Maybe I should spend my summer vacation in America," she wondered. "That rodeo looks very interesting."

Behind her, the sales woman was already starting to notice freckles.

**************

The heavy infection, which will result in permanent changes, only comes from physical contact. Jin's face in Kodachi's breasts was plenty to do that, the milk was just a bit more on top of that.

The only people that will get firmly infected from the aerosol will be the people that are right around the vials when they shatter or otherwise are released. Otherwise, the aerosol infection will result in mild and mostly temporary symptoms.

For instance, St. Hebereke is about to go through a period where its students are very interested in cowboys and westerns. Most of the girls will get a bit boy crazy and several might show signs of lactation for no apparent reason. But, they'll go back to normal in a week or so.

Those infected by the aerosol, which takes about twelve hours to develop, become immune to the permanent changes. As a result, only a small percentage of the population changes permanently. 10% as earlier said. Only someone with a permanent infection carries the aerosol infection, so the immunity doesn't spread far.

Getting infected with multiple strains would be rare.

Pictures of the process on my DA account. through my homepage

.com/art/SV-Kodachi-Process-161874482


	3. Ranma

Ranma watched as a van trundled by, its door swinging open and few vials slipping out of the back and clattering to the ground. One almost hit her, shattering at her feet and the liquid inside vaporizing into the air in an instant, slipping around the red-head. There was no smell, but for a moment the air was thick around and her she choked briefly, coughing out and waving her arms around.

"Watch it!" Ranma shouted out at the leaving truck. "Damn it, what if that stuff was dangerous."

She looked to the other vials that had shattered well clear of her, their contents being rendered safely neutral in moments of exposure to the air.

"Idiots," Ranma commented with a snort as she went back to her task at hand.

She had walked several feet before she'd stopped to ask herself just what that task was. She'd been heading somewhere just before the van carted by, what was it…

"Oh, hot water," Ranma said, looking down at her body and shaking her head at the girly form she had.

A moment later, however, she reconsidered that idea. As long as she was a girl at the moment, then maybe she should get herself some ice cream. She licked her lips eagerly and turned toward where she knew the diner lay after checking her pockets for money.

They didn't fall for her cutesy act anymore, so she'd have to pay. Checking her funds, she had enough for a sundae, maybe. But maybe not.

Grumbling she continued down the street, keeping her eyes open for any loose coins around.

The red-head wasn't far up the street when she heard a yelp: the familiar sound of a teenaged girl in trouble. She didn't hesitate to jump towards the sound and, coming around a building found a group of boys wearing funny masks surrounding one girls from the Furinkan soccer team.

"Get away from me, you freaks," she shouted.

"We'll go, but first, you need to pay a toll," one of the boys said with a snicker.

Ranma rolled her eyes as she strode forward, none of the boys having yet seemed to notice her. These jerks weren't the worst news in town, but they were always trying to rob people or otherwise harass them.

The soccer girl calmed down a bit as she noticed Ranma coming into the area and stood up straight, smiling.

"You'd better leave me alone," she said.

"Or what?" one of the boys asked snidely.

"Or me," Ranma said as she came up between two of the boys.

Both turned to look at her and flinched. She would have just let them run away, but they never were that smart. One of the two she was between took a swing at her, which she dodged easily at the same time as knocking the offender off his feet. Reflexively, the thug gripped at her clothes as he fell down and the ties of Ranma's red Chinese shirt flew open, unveiling her busty chest for all to see.

All the boys, the four standing and the one on the ground froze as a hard look came into the red-head's clear blue eyes.

There was no escape.

When it was done, Ranma was angrily redoing the ties of her shirt as the boys around her moaned in pain underneath a layer of bruises. It was rather odd, however, her shirt didn't feel as loose as it usually did. In fact, as she pulled it around her chest, it actually felt tighter.

Her shirt was sized for her male form, so usually it hung on her like a tent, with a slight bulge at her chest, large for her height. Now, however, it was actually feeling like the silk pulled against her nipples. Damn bastards must have damaged it somehow.

"Oh, thank you, Ranma," the soccer girl said. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come by."

"Ehh?" Ranma asked, looking up before realizing the girl was talking to her. "No problem."

"I'm Himiko, I'm on the soccer team," the girl said moving forward.

"Yeah, I know," Ranma said as the girl got closer, blushing a little bit.

That was a danger sign Ranma knew, and had her wanting at the moment to leave, but she decided she had to be imagining things. After all, she was a girl right now, and this Himiko was a girl, so there couldn't be any attraction.

Then again, she had to admit that she was attracted right now as the girl stepped forward in her soccer uniform.

"Is there anything I can do to pay you back?" Himiko asked.

"Umm, how about…" Ranma was interrupted as Himiko darted forward and kissed her firmly on the mouth.

Ranma's eyes widened broadly as the girl pulled her in, despite an apparent lack of martial skill. She froze in shock as a tongue invaded her mouth thrust about for several seconds before the red-head recovered herself and pushed free of the soccer girl.

"What the hell?!" Ranma demanded before covering her mouth.

"Sorry," Himiko said. "I…I just wanted to test something."

"Test what?" Ranma asked, almost shrieking. "Test to see if you can get my fiancées to kill me?"

"Nevermind," Himiko said. "Now I owe you two things, so…"

"Ice cream," Ranma demanded, pointing perfunctorily. "You pay."

The martial artist blinked a moment as she took in her hand. The base of her fingernail was black. Unfolding the hand she found that all of her fingernails were black at the base, the other hand was the same. Did she actually bruise herself in hitting those thugs?

She was letting herself be reckless. Had to be better than that.

"I can do that," Himiko said. "And I know just the place. Come on, it's this way."

Ranma blinked as the soccer girl grabbed her and pulled her away in a hurry, but she wasn't heading for the familiar diner Ranma had been originally thinking of. Instead, she was heading away from the heart of Nerima, closer to Tokyo proper.

A few minutes later had the two girls walking side by side down the sidewalk, Ranma looking at her nails as the blackness crept up the nails. It looked like she was getting a bit pale too, something funny was going on.

"So what did you want to test?" Ranma asked, to distract herself.

She looked over at Himiko and wondered when the girl had applied the lipstick to her face. Her lips looked much darker, kind of a dark grey.

"I…I think I'm a lesbian," the girl said. "Do you know what that is?"

"A girl that likes other girls," Ranma said with a shrug.

She'd heard the term before, usually directed at her, but she'd never met one, unless she counted herself. But being a boy transformed into a girl was a bit different, or so she told herself.

"And to test it, you grab the first girl you see and kiss her without even asking or warning?" Ranma demanded, crossing her arms.

"Well, you're really a boy, so I didn't think you'd mind having a girl throw herself at you," Himiko said with a shrug.

"So being a boy means I don't get to say 'no'?" Ranma asked. "Why is it all you girls are like that?"

"Next time, I'll ask," Himiko said with a teasing look. "But I already like someone anyway."

"There's no next time," Ranma said firmly, though she gave an overly dramatic sniff and turned her back.

They walked past a barbecue place and all the flames shifted from orange to blue unbeknownst to anybody. Further on, a bank of TVs started behaving erratically as the two girls came by, switching channels at random. Then came the hot water pipe that erupted as they came past.

Ranma found herself soaked in short order, though Himiko had managed to dodge out of the way. The red-head looked down at herself and blinked as she noticed that she'd failed to change back to a guy. Strangely enough, she couldn't muster up more than just irritation that her curse was acting up again and this time she had no idea why. In fact, she actually felt…relaxed.

"Damn it!" Ranma shouted. "Why does the universe want to ruin my clothes?"

"Wow, you're a lot more girly than I thought you'd be," the soccer girl said.

"I am not girly," Ranma protested. "If anything, I'm a tomboy."

"Tomboys can be girly," Himiko noted. "I mean, you go crazy over ice cream, you can pour on the cute any time you want and you pout at the drop of a hat. Oh, and you're always worried about how you look."

"Having a definite style doesn't make me girly," Ranma protested in a mutter. "Where's this ice cream place?"

"It's right over…" Himiko stopped as she turned to look into a store front the two were passing.

"Right over wh…ohhh," Ranma said, voice drawling as she turned to see what Himiko was looking at.

It was a small store showing a large amount of black leather garments. In the front display was a manikin with a tight black and red corset that held tightly to the body. Elsewhere was a display of ear-rings and other jewels. Ranma hadn't been interested in such things before, but suddenly she couldn't do anything but stand there and stare.

"How about this instead of ice cream," Ranma found herself saying.

She licked her lips, feeling something strangle sharp pass over her tongue.

"I…I can agree with that," Himiko said as Ranma walked in ahead of her.

They found inside a foreign woman with a large number of tattoos, dressed in tight black jeans and a white t-shirt. Both Himiko and Ranma's eyes were drawn to the form of nipples holding tightly against the flimsy white fabric. It was easy to tell the woman had pierced nipples. She turned to face the two girls and smiled, brushing back her hair as she took them in.

The tattoo-artist saw the dark red-hair on the shorter girl and the near black of each girl's lips and smiled. Newbie goth-chicks looking for a makeover. Though she had to admit, the eyeshadow and lipstick was a bit odd, looked almost like natural skin, in fact.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" she asked with a clear and intoxicating European accent that gave both girls a sudden thrill.

Both Ranma and Himiko pointed black nails to the woman's chest and said, almost simultaneously.

"Can I…"

The woman smirked, and checked out past the door before casually lifting up her shirt to display the chain she'd had strung between each of her perfect handful-sized breasts. Both of the teens blushed at the sight, and took in the intricate tattoos over the skin, and then the woman covered her chest again.

"Something like that?" she asked.

"Yeah," Ranma said, nodding. "But not a chain, if I get into a fight, I don't want anything someone can grab at. Umm, Miss…"

"Jenova," the shopkeeper said distractedly.

As the red-head opened and closed her mouth, the woman blinked as she noticed something…strange.

"Can you two open your mouth for a moment?" the woman asked.

The confusion on the girls' faces made her doubt what she'd seen for a moment. Obviously, these two had no idea what she was asking about, which made the possibility of what she was asking that much more unlikely.

"Umm, okay," Ranma said, shrugging before opening her mouth wide.

Next to her, Himiko likewise opened up her mouth, and the shop-keeper leaned in to take a look. There it was, just like she thought.

The shorter red-head with the bigger chest had two sets of clear fangs. Four fangs from the upper set of teeth where the canines would usually be, one longer set and another sharper and longer than a normal tooth, but shorter than the forward fangs. The pattern was repeated in the lower jaw, though with slightly less size.

The taller brunette's dark brown hair cast a wonderful contrast against her pale skin, and the shopkeeper was sure that she had been tanner when she came in. She also had fangs, but only two in the upper jaw.

"Okay, that's good," the shopkeeper said, considering. "Now, if we're about to pierce your nipples, how about you show me what I'd be working with."

Ranma and Himiko flushed somewhat , but still started undoing their shirts. Himiko pulled off her jersey and undid her bra as Ranma undid the ties on her shirt. Himiko let out a deep breath as she undid her much too small tie and Jenova could swear that both girls had grown a size since they'd walked into the shop. Heck, she thought they were each about an inch taller, the sleeves on their shirts and the legs of their shorts and pants were noticeably higher on their legs.

What she really noticed, however, was that the blackness of the girl's lips extended to their fingernails and then, as they were uncovered, their nipples. The red-head's tits were much darker at the nipple than the brunette's, but watching carefully, Jenova saw the spreading darkness over the soccer girl's skin.

"I have a deal for you," Jenova said with a smirk as she locked her door and put down a closed sign.

Then she was pulling up her own shirt, taking it completely off this time.

"I…I don't think," Himiko said, staring at the pierced breasts. "There's already someone I…umm…"

"This isn't a good idea," Ranma warned. "My fiancees would be…"

Both girls stopped as Jenova took a small, sharp tool and drew across the curve of each breast, letting a line of blood trickle down across each of her breasts. They stared, entranced and licked their lips.

"Each of you bite me, and I'll give you everything you ask for free of charge," Jenova said. "One time only."

Both teenagers gave her a glazed look and shifted forward.

"That's right," Jenova said gently wrapping her arms around each girl as they leaned in and bit firmly into the woman's breasts.

There was a brief moment of pain and then a flood of calming pleasure as the girls bit into her and sipped of her blood. Then Ranma and Himiko pulled away, looking confused before turning toward each other. Experimentally, and flooded with endorphins themselves, they leaned forward and bit into each other as Jenova watched.

Both pulled away soon enough. It wasn't displeasing to either of them, in fact both loved the sensation of both being bitten and biting, but there was something…off about the taste. This wasn't the right person for them, unbidden, an image of Akane came to Ranma's head and she was sure that was the right person to be sharing a bite with.

"Oh my," Himiko said. "That…what's going on?"

Jenova smiled as she wiped over the two bite marks, Ranma's eight-point bite and Himiko's two and gestured toward a chair.

"Let's get on with the make-over, shall we?" she asked.

It was some time later that Ranma and Himiko walked out of the store. Ranma was wearing black leather pants and one of the corsets that had been displayed in the window, her Chinese shirt in a bag. In addition, she had six earrings, three to each ear, and four piercings that only two people had seen so far. Small silver studs with red gems had been pierced into her black nipples, a ring was in her belly button and somewhere down below, a silver bar was slipped within her womanhood.

Each moment pressed those jewels against her skin and sensitive body parts, making every motion a flood of enjoyable pleasure. On her right butt cheek was a tattoo Ranma had gotten on a whim and would likely get her in trouble later. It was a name: Akane.

It was unseen right now, but around her left nipple was the tao, the nipple serving as the point of yin in the yang.

Himiko was dressed more casually, with black t-shirt, a vest and a pair of black jeans. She had a similar set of piercings, though she had obviously gone for the chain based on the impression under her t-shirt. Ranma had warned against it given her participation in soccer.

"I can just remove them for games," Himiko said, shrugging. "So, no tongue-piercing?"

"I don't know about that face stuff," Ranma said shaking her head.

"Everybody's different," Himiko said shrugging. "I've…I've got to go…talk to someone…umm, call me later. Good look with Akane, girly girl."

"Thanks," Ranma said. "And I am not girly."

In her shop, Jenova was smirking as her fingernails blackened and two fangs grew in. She wondered if the number of fangs related to how powerful the vampire was.

It was sometime later that Ranma was sitting in the Cat Café sitting across from a very grim looking Cologne.

"Tell me, Ranma," Cologne said. "Has anything strange happened recently"

"Well, there was the girl who kissed me so she could see if she was a lesbian," Ranma said with a shrug. "Then she bit me later, but I bit her at the same time, and we both bit the lady in the body art shop first, because she asked us to. Oh, there was the van that almost hit me with a bunch of little bottles. Almost choked on whatever came out of them."

The lights and electrical equipment suddenly flickered off, and Cologne could feel the electricity dying momentarily five buildings away from where Ranma and she sat.

"First things first," Cologne said, sitting in the dark. "We need someone to teach you magic so you stop leaking everywhere you go. Then we find out how you became a dhamphil."

"What?" Ranma asked. "And a what?"

"The child of a vampire and a mortal," Cologne said. "It's supposed to be a born condition, and you don't quite fit the description, but it is as close as I can describe."

"And the magic stuff…" Ranma asked.

"Whatever changed absorbed the curse into you and mixed it with your own magical potential before enhancing it," Cologne said. "You are practically radiating with magic right now and…"

The lights came on and the TV started sending out a cascade of rainbow lights.

"And a bit lack of control," Cologne noted.

"And my male body?" Ranma asked.

"Tell me, Ranma," Cologne asked. "Do you actually want to be male now?"

Ranma thought for a moment and came to a surprising conclusion.

"Not really," she said in surprise.

"I suspect that's part of your transformation," Cologne said. "As is…your new taste in…fashion. Well…this complicates things."

12345

Picture can be found on my Deviant Art website

thrythlind. deviant art / art / Slut-Virus-Ranma-Process-162208995


	4. Ukyou

Ukyou took a deep breath as finished sweeping up the front porch of restaurant and turned about ready, to open up for the day. Only to here crack of glass behind her and felt a scattering of glass shards twist past her okonomiyaki seller's tights just before an odd odor provoked a firm sneeze. Grumbling, she turned about to see a van passing up the road with its back door swinging open and closed.

"Are you serious?" Ukyou shouted at the leaving van. "Jackass!"

Irritably she went back to sweeping up her front step before pointedly putting her open sign on display with an irritated snap and walking into the restaurant to start business. It wasn't long before the first customers started to trickle in. The sneeze earlier started to come to mind as breathing seemed to get harder each minute, as if her chest was trying to burst out of her wrappings and the clothes over them.

"Kuonji-san, are you feeling all right?"

The speaker was one of Ukyou's regular customers, a woman in her late twenties who owned the flower shop a few doors down. She tended to be somewhat of a new age flake in Ukyou's opinion, but the chef had to admit, past the immense constriction she felt, that the woman was shapely.

"I don't know, Sagai-san," Ukyou said tightly. "Everything feels tight."

"Oh, you poor dear," the woman said, coming around the counter to come to Ukyou's side and wrap an arm around her shoulders. "You've got veins in your ey…ouch!"

The woman recoiled from holding Ukyou and frowned a bit in confusion.

"That was quite a static charge," the woman said. "You know it's all the high tech gizmos that we have these days. We really should get back to simple nature."

"You mean when most people died before they were twelve?" Ukyou asked, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sure that's just technologist's propaganda," Sagai said as she cautiously went started massaging Ukyou's shoulders. "Perhaps you should close down for today."

"I've only been opened fifteen minutes," Ukyou protested. "Oh, that feels good."

"Well, go take a bath and if you feel better, come back and re-open," the other woman said. "Some heat should be good, your lips are turning blue."

The older woman turned Ukyou about then and dusted her shoulders off.

"Now, off you go," Sagai-san said, pushing Ukyou along and out the door. "Take care of yourself."

A minute later, Ukyou was standing outside her own restaurant with her bath things blinking confusedly as Sagai-san locked up her restaurant behind her and started walking down toward her flower shop.

The chef thought about protesting and going back into her restaurant and reopen, but she did feel very…strange. Tapping her fingers together felt odd, she wanted to say numb at first, but that wasn't it. She could still feel everything, it just felt different…tingly somehow.

She shook her head and dismissed the sensation and started walking toward the public baths. It wasn't a very comfortable walk, she kept feeling tempting to take her shirt off and undo the bindings in public. The idea gave her a partial thrill, but eventually set aside. As enjoyable as it might have been momentarily, she had a business to run and one had to sacrifice some things to be successful.

The girl at the entrance to the public baths, someone about her own age, smiled for a moment as Ukyou came in and then seemed to flinch a bit before smiling again. The girl was new, Ukyou hadn't seen her before, but that wasn't all that important.

The girl was rather pretty and Ukyou felt herself focusing, almost zooming in, on the bit of cleavage she could see through the bathhouse robes. Like most Japanese girls, this new kid had a rather small chest, especially compared to most of the martial artists around. Though not much smaller than Ukyou's own B-cup chest.

"Welcome," the girl said, reaching out toward Ukyou carefully and taking her arm and shoulder as if the chef were some sort of cripple or old woman. "Let me show you the facilities."

"I'm a regular customer," Ukyou noted dryly. "Who are you, I haven't seen you before."

"Oh, you can see?" the girl said, causing Ukyou's eyes to arch upward.

"Yeah…why wouldn't I be able to?" Ukyou asked.

"Well, you're eyes are sort of…" the girl looked a bit nervous, "Weird."

"Yeah, that's nice to say to someone," Ukyou responded, reaching out to cup the girl's chin and smiling at the new attendant. "But you're cute, so I'll forget it."

"Umm, what do you…"

Ukyou leaned in impulsively and kissed the girl firmly, in full view of anybody that might happen to be passing by. It didn't seem to matter at the moment, in fact it felt rather good…electrifying almost. In fact she could almost see arcs of lightning in the other girl's eyes for a moment.

Then she realized what she was doing and broke away, feeling a warm flush over her face that was equaled by the girl's.

"Bu..bu…uh…" the girl stammered before huffing angrily and stomping back to her station. "I'm not that kind of girl!"

"Sorry, I'm feeling a bit…" Ukyou winced as the girl turned her back on Ukyou and pointedly put her nose in the air. "I wonder if this is how Ranma feels all the time."

Ukyou slunk away toward the locker room and started to undress. She was still distracted by the tightness in her chest and her embarrassment so that she failed to notice her reflection or the looks turning her way until after she'd started to unwrap her chest.

And the first thing she noticed then was that the breasts she had at the moment were not the same as the ones she woke up with. For one thing, as she watched, her nipples were changing from a fleshy dark tan to a metallic blue. A network of strange blue lines crisscrossed her skin, much of which was also a bit shiny than she remembered it being, also looking a bit metallic.

Glancing in a mirror nearby, Ukyou saw the same lines over her face and even splitting out over the whites of her eyes. Meanwhile, her pupils seemed to have vanished as electric-blue irises had shifted to cover them. An itch was starting in her neck at the same time, and looking toward it, she saw some sort of indentation in the side.

"The hell?" she wondered. "That's…that's a strange rash…"

At this point she noticed the eyes drawn toward her and in a strange gesture, both preened and attempted to cover up.

"Excuse me," she said, sliding off toward the steam room quickly.

Once there, she closed the door firmly and took in a deep breath. Taking off the rest of her clothes, which were bound to suffer from being brought into the steam room with her, but it was all she could think of for the moment.

Ukyou leaned back and started to relax when the steam started to rise around her. Then she yelped when what she suddenly felt like someone was snapping or pinching her, first once and then again. Each time with a visible crackle of electricity where the steam touched her. The barrage of snapping pain started to ease off after a bit, but even so, it wasn't much longer before Ukyou was leaving the steam room, looking more than a little out of breath with several painful looking red patches all over her otherwise shiny metallic skin.

"What the hell is going on?" she wondered.

A pair of women walked past her, staring at her blue-lined naked form with a pair of arched eyebrows.

"These are the hallways, young lady," one of them said. "This isn't the place to walk around naked. That's in the actual baths."

"Yeah, right, ma'am," Ukyou said, unconsciously preening again as her gaze started to drift.

"Is she looking at my breasts," the woman said as the two turned a corner out of Ukyou's sight.

Ukyou walked into the locker room and grabbed one of the robes and pulled it over herself as she moved to furtively and ashamedly moving to leave the bath house, only pausing to find and grab her wallet.

As she was leaving the bathhouse, she saw the new attendant at the front and blushed remembering kissing the girl earlier. Rolling her eyes, Ukyou tried to casually walk past and through the door.

"Oh, hello," the girl said as Ukyou passed her, causing the chef to freeze momentarily. "I…uh, wanted to apologize for my outburst earlier."

Ukyou hunched up and turned around.

"Don't worry, sugar," she was saying. "I was out of…were your lips blue when I got here?"

"Huh," the girl said, blushing. "Wh..what are you talking about?"

Ukyou's eyes glanced down and saw that the girl's cleavage had noticeably grown. The chef unconsciously licked her lips and then looked up.

"Uh…nothing, Sugar," Ukyou said hesitantly.

"My name's Kyou," the girl said with a shy blush. "But you can call me Sugar…if you want."

"Uh…right," Ukyou said. "Ummm…I have to go buy new clothes…I…I'll see you later."

The chef started to leave and then froze, turning around as she remembered something.

"Careful of the steam room, btw," Ukyou said before leaving as quickly as she could while remaining polite.

"Steam room?" Kyou asked, blinking.

It was some hours later before Ukyou got back to her restaurant, dressed in a latex body suit that felt so good against her new skin. She was enjoying the feel of it as she walked when she noticed Sagai-san walking out of her flower shop with a rather impressed looking young couple, the young woman of the couple had blue lips.

Ukyou noted that Sagai-san's chest had grown…and was almost completely revealed, and her skin and hair had the same metallic look as Ukyou's. The flower-seller gave Ukyou a smoky look as the chef passed by that was both inviting and terrifying in several ways.

The chef didn't quite understand what was going on with her, and she wasn't aware of the nickname given to the virus she'd been infected with. Had she known about it, then she could easily have predicted that flaky Sagai-san was exactly the sort of woman whose reaction gave the viruses the name "slut virus."

"Oh, Ukyou-chan," Sagai-san called out. "Would you like to see some of the new things I've grown?"

Ukyou felt a blush come over her face and laughed nervously.

"Uh…maybe later," she said as her mind wandered more toward that Kyou girl who was closer in age to her…and then that led to imagining Ranma…Ranma-chan…Tarou…Akane…Ryouga…Shampoo…Mousse…

"Okay, when did I turn into a pervert?" Ukyou wondered as she moved to her restaurant to start to open it up.

* * *

http:/ thrythlind. deviantart. com /art/ SV- Ukyou- Process- 169996281


	5. Akane

Akane watched as the vials of unidentified liquid flew out of the back of the van, at first with nothing more than a sense of intense disapproval for the lack of caution displayed by the people that secured it. And then one of those vials slammed hard into the back of Nabiki's head just a few yards away and another, less infuriating but adding more fuel to the fire, another slammed down in front of her, bringing with the tinsy sound of shattering glass a momentary feeling of dizziness that combined with a firm sneeze to knock her off of her direction and stumbling a few steps to the right.

In the few short moments that it took her to recover, a woman in hospital scrubs, probably on lunch break, was already attending to her elder sister, and Akane turned her sights on the leaving van with a slight growl.

"Oh no you don't," Akane declared as she took off down the road at the retreating vehicle.

Akane wasn't the strongest of the Nerima martial artists, not by a long shot, but she was stronger than the vast majority of the human population. And she was possessed of a distinct capacity for righteous rage that even Ryouga couldn't quite match, even if his was much easier to trigger. In fact, of all the fighters in Nerima, the only capable of greater levels of destructive anger was the one person who was hardest to truly anger at all.

Still, it was only that that kept her on the van's trail as it drove down the streets recklessly leaving off more vials as it travelled at a decently fast street pace. The van drove on and she chased it relentlessly, though its driver probably didn't have a clue that she was there.

As he pulled on further ahead, hitting streets of higher speed limit, she took a leap to the side of a building, bouncing from one impact to another until she was up on the tops of the street and watching the van turn a corner that gave her a path of intersection. Having an odd feeling of tightness in her chest despite not even a slight cramp in her muscles, she took off again, keeping the quarry in sight.

If she had been paying attention to anything else, she might have wondered at the fact that she felt as if she were moving faster and jumping farther, but at the moment there only two things she was considering: the fact that the people in that truck had hurt her sister and a new appreciation for the sheer exhilaration of raw action.

The next leap she made included a totally unnecessary flip that added another body length's of distance to her leap and brought her past what would probably be the landing point for the most efficient and rational path. Instead, she came down an outstretched pole extending out from a building, which bent momentarily before snapping back up and propelling Akane outward, releasing a howling whoop that was only restrained by the increasingly irritating tight feeling.

The youngest Tendo wondered briefly if this was how Ranma felt all the time as the van passed below her. She smiled broadly as she waited for the leap to end and place her on top of the vehicle so that she could wreak righteous havoc on the fleeing little rabbits inside.

And then van passed on while she was still in the air and turned up into the highway pass, accelerating to speeds, Akane couldn't hope to keep up with.

Grimacing she landed on the asphalt behind the van in the company of a shrieking symphony of screeching tires and grinding metal arising from the multiple collisions provoked by the sudden appearance of a teenaged girl in the middle of the road. Standing straight, she tried to take a deep breath to express her anger at losing the pathetic jerk she'd been chasing, and found again that tightness of breath, only this time she realized what it was.

Reaching up reactively, she gripped through the fabric of her blouse and tore away the bra underneath, freeing up her breath, and also giving several shocked onlookers a partial view of her no-longer so flat chest.

"Damn it!" she shouted angrily.

"Hey!" a voice called out from the sidewalk and Akane turned to see a woman in a police officer's uniform stalking resolutely in her direction. "What are you doing running out in the middle of the…"

The woman got a look at Akane's torn clothes and finished the last few steps to reach the girl's side, grabbing her hand and silently dragging her to the side of the street. When they reached a semblance of privacy, the woman pulled her so that her half-dressed state was shielded from the onlookers.

"What happened to you?" the woman ask, apparently not having seen Akane's landing or tearing at her own clothes to release the pressure. "Were you attacked by someone?"

She reached out in a way that was obviously cautious to keep from upsetting someone who was already potentially upset. The police officer's eyes looking over Akane's body for injuries or bruises that might have been sustained in a struggle of some kind. Her eyes moved up toward Akane's face and froze on the ears, noting a distinct point to them and a very yellow color the eyes.

"What?" Akane responded finally, barely taking the time to read the nameplate Zenigata on the woman's uniform. "No! Look, I was just…"

Her eyes tracked back down the high onto a delivery truck coming down and heading in the same direction as the van had been going. Without thinking about, Akane started darting for the highway on-ramp to reach the road before the truck could pass by.

"Wait, don't go," the well-intentioned police officer called out, grabbing hold of Akane's shoulder. "I can…"

Akane whipped about and quickly bit down into the woman's arm, releasing almost instantly so that she could race upward in swift, bounding leaps that were far above what she had been capable of before, but not yet quite up to the city block spanning leaps that Ranma and Ryouga performed regularly.

The police woman watched, her jaw dropping as she saw Akane land firmly on top of a delivery truck and then start to run forward, moving from vehicle to vehicle along the fast moving traffic. Reflexively, she turned back to her own little scooter, blowing her whistle for the fact that she didn't really have anything better to do to deal with the situation at the moment.

Far ahead, a driver swerved chaotically as a teenager in a torn blouse landed solidly on the hood of their car, Akane waited until the car swerved next to another and leaped outward to the next, gripping on tightly with nails that were now piercing through the steel and pressing her chest against the window of her newest ride in a way that dreadfully distracted the college boys inside.

Experimentally, nervously, the window was lowered, and Akane blinked turning her attention toward the curiously appealing sensation of the cool glass sliding across her skin. The face that looked up at her was half-way between blushing innocence and leering perversion, normally she'd hammer the bastard to within an inch of his life, but at the moment, the older boy just looked so cute.

"Say…uh…would you like to come in?" he asked.

"I'm chasing someone right now," she called out, yelling against the rushing wind, impulsively kissing him on the forehead before jumping back and catching the side of another truck, climbing to the top, a long brown-grey tail wagging behind her.

"Did she have a tail?" the college kid she'd kissed asked.

"How can I tell if she's good tail," the driver demanded. "You're in the way."

Eventually, the traffic thinned out and the van was still not making an appearance. Irritably, Akane dropped down from her most recent moving perch and landed in the middle of a parking lot, emotions warring between sheer joy at the chase and utter disappointment in its failure.

She shrugged her shoulders and looked about, wondering exactly how she was going to get home now.

"Whoa, what this?" a voice asked behind her.

She turned back and looked to see man in his twenties skidding to a skillful stop a few yards away from were Akane stood. A woman was clutching on behind him and both were staring at Akane with a curious sort of detachment.

The man…could have been handsome and the clothes were fine, but, with all the punkish make up and dyed hair, her immediate thought was that he didn't have the boobs or vagina to pull the look off. The lady was hot though, and Akane was strangely very taken with the Yamaha that he was riding. Not that she knew anything really about motorcycles.

"Some sort of furry freak," the woman said with a cruel smirk. "What's the matter little girl? Did puppy get lost chasing a car?"

"I kinda dig the rest of her costume though," the man said with a leer of his own.

Akane cracked her knuckles and walked forward, rolling her shoulder.

"I need some clothes…and a way home," Akane said, eyeing the bike, though a part of her realized that she could make it back on foot (or ridden car), if only slowly.

"And you're going to mug us for that?" the man asked. "Isn't that cute, Miki, the little high school student with the doggy ears is going to steal our clothes and bike."

"It's just precious, Jiro," the woman agreed.

"Hey, how about a bet?" Akane asked. "When I win, you give me your clothes and that bike."

"And what if I win?" Jiro asked.

"I give you and your girl a threesome," Akane said, a strong part of her wondering just when she'd gotten that particular idea.

"Hey now," Miki said, backing away. "I'm not into tha…mmph!"

The woman was cut off as Akane dashed in and kissed her full and heavily on the mouth for a full three seconds before letting go and stepping back, crossing her arms.

"Oh, take the bet," the biker woman said quickly.

"All right, so what's the bet?" the man asked.

Fifteen minutes later, he was standing in his underwear as Akane finished suiting up in his jacket and pants, a gleeful expression on her face as she toyed around with the bike. The man's girlfriend was standing at his side looking non-pulsed, and with a curiously yellow eye-color.

"All right…I've almost got this figured out…" Akane muttered.

Then the motorcycle jerked ahead a few feet, almost spilling her.

"That's the starter!" she declared with a heavy breath and pointing.

"You're a loser," Miki said blandly.

"The damn furry adrenaline junkie asked me to play chicken with the fucking subway train!" the man protested. "And then she did it!"

"Did you see the uber-toned body and tight ass we just lost out on while she was changing?" Miki, teeth starting to point, asked.

"When did you get into Yuri," the man asked. "I thought you were into real men?"

"Yeah, she has you beat there too," Miki sniffed as she started walking toward Akane…just as the wolf-girl sped shakily away down the street. "Aww, fuck, I was going to get her number."

The biker babe glanced down toward the clothes Akane left behind and wondered if there was anything there to point the girl out. She took several steps toward it, ignoring the whining of her bike-less and clothe-less boyfriend.

And another two-wheeled vehicle pulled to a shaky stop in front of her.

"Have you seen a high school girl in a torn shirt," the wolf-ish policewoman on the neighborhood scooter, which looked like it was about to give up the ghost itself, asked. "She may have been upset and acting irrationally…"

Miki looked down the cramped cleavage of the twenty-something woman's obscenely fitting uniform and then licked her lips as she rose to meet the woman's eyes.

"Would you be interested in a date?"

* * *

The Yamaha wasn't in nearly so prime condition by the time Akane got it back, irritated again and determined to get a riding lesson the first chance she got.

Walking in the front door she called out a weary welcome.

"Tadaima."

"Oh, hey 'Kane," a familiar voice replied, drawing Akane to look up. "Kasumi's out somewhere, Nabiki's in the hospital, but she's fine, being kept for observation or something and…what happened to you?"

Akane took in the pale-skinned, gothic goddess in front of her and did the first thing that came to mind with her new instincts.

She pounced, her tail wagging madly.

* * *

Knocking at the door insistently, Officer Zenigata frowned as her ears picked up on the muffled sound of what could have been a struggle and caught the scent of blood. She slammed the door open and shoved her way inside, freezing to a stop as two teenagers stared up at her.

A pale, gothic girl stared up at her with shallow, bleeding cuts along her shoulders, probably down her back, and a trickle of blood at the corner of her mouth as she was straddled by the familiar form of the school girl, whose neck was bleeding from two small injuries, the police officer had been chasing for the better part of two hours. The clothes of both where in clear states of disheveled, though she'd apparently broken in before anything really happened.

"Uh…excuse me," Officer Zenigata said, embarrassedly. "I…I…have a date! Have a good day!"

And with that she backed out of the Tendo house.

Ranma looked up at Akane, who glanced back down.

"What was that?" the goth asked.

Akane shrugged in confusion.

At least until Officer Zenigata stuck her head back in quickly.

"Would like a third?"

* * *

No, not going to show a lemon...at least not here, after I get Shampoo, Kasumi and Nabiki done, I think I might start doing new "victims" and maybe some lemons, but for now, just staying PG-13

Also, while I said I was going to have Kasumi transformed, I think I've found a couple of new viruses I want to try, might do Mariko with that:

new viruses:

Beach Babe Virus and Geisha Virus

also, art at my deviant art account...Shampoo's art is up


	6. Nabiki

One moment, Nabiki had been enjoying an ice cream sundae with her friends as she went to go eat a cherry. And the next she was being conked in the back of the head and smelling something awful as the cherry pit lodged itself in her throat and she blacked out, falling forward.

"Everybody, stand back!" a woman near the scene yelled.

The speaker was a foreigner dressed in a green medical scrubs and was at Nabiki's insensate side in moments. Without the middle Tendo awake to hold herself upright, getting the air passage cleared was just a tiny bit more involved, but the woman was clearly a professional and soon the pit was flying out of Nabiki's mouth.

"Is she going to be okay?" Ryonami asked cautiously.

With the girl still not breathing clearly, the apparent nurse laid her on the ground and bent down to start giving mouth to mouth resuscitation. After the second repetition, Nabiki started breathing up on her own again and more besides.

Reaching up dizzily, Nabiki grabbed hold of the nurses head and started kissing back passionately.

Her savior's response was a muffled combination of surprise and exasperation as she gently pushed Nabiki down and sat up.

"Why is it I always get the kissers," she muttered to herself. "Miss, miss. Focus on my voice, are you feeling okay?"

Nabiki blinked dizzedly and tried to shake her head.

"What happened?" she asked with a slightly drunken tone.

"You were hit in the back of the head by an object that came off of a moving van," the woman said. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Uhh…." Nabiki said, blinking. "It begins with an Na, I think."

"Okay," the medical woman said with a smirk as she looked up to the girls around her. "Can one of you tell me her name?"

"She's Nabiki Tendo," Kikuko said before looking down at her friend. "Boss, don't worry, Akane went after the people in that van for you."

"Boss?" the nurse said before shaking her head.

"Thank you, Koko," Nabiki said drunkenly reaching out to pull her friend down into a kiss.

She didn't quite get the surprised other girl all the way down, however as the nurse interrupted the grab and pushed Kikuko back.

"Why the heck is she acting like that?" Ryonami asked. "Did the hit like, uh, make her gay or something."

"She has a mild concussion and was deprived of oxygen for a few seconds," the nurse said. "She's probably just a little loopy."

Not the girl had bad taste in kissing girls, however. Her friends were pretty attractive in the nurse's opinion, though she shook that thought out.

"Did someone call the ambulance?" she asked.

"I did," Kikuko said quickly enough.

"I can ambulate just fine," Nabiki said, trying to stand up.

"That's fine Miss Tendo," the woman said, gently reaching out to push back to a seated position.

"I think I will sit down," Nabiki said, blinking.

The sound of an ambulance siren carried through the air behind them and the woman reached for her purse on the table she'd been sitting at and grabbed a card.

"If you can get to her family," she said. "Tell them to come to this hospital and ask for Dr. Kinnesy, can you do that?"

"You're a doctor," Ryonami said, surprised. "I thought you were a…"

"A nurse, I know," she said as she started to meet the ambulance crew. "Most Japanese people think so at first. Tell them there isn't any problem, but we're just taking her in to be on the safe side."

"Okay," Kikuko said. "It'll probably be her older sister coming."

Then it was just a matter of helping Nabiki walk carefully to ambulance and letting her lay down on the bed with an oxygen mask. It didn't take long for her, lying there with a flow of oxygen before things started clearing out in her head.

For the most part.

"Ohhh," she said finally. "What was I doing?"

"You were reaching out to kiss just about anybody in reach," Dr. Kinnesy said with a smirk. "How do you feel?"

"My chest feels tight, and my legs are itchy," Nabiki said.

"No wonder," the EMT said as he caught her hand before it could reach back to the rear of her skull and scratch at the small cuts there. "I can see through your shirt that you're wearing a bra at least one size too small. I'm surprised the doctor didn't take that off you right off."

Dr. Kinnesy frowned as she took a closer look at the imprints of Nabiki's bra against the fabric of her shirt. She hadn't noticed it was so tight before.

Nabiki herself frowned and looked down at her chest. She gained a rather pensive look on her face as she glanced at her chest and tried to breathe through the constricting bra. After a moment, she reached down and pulled her shirt up and off, uncovering the breasts and the ill-fitting bra before reaching back and unclipping the item and pulling it off to the supreme embarrassment of the EMT as Nabiki's chest was allowed free up to when she decided to pull her shirt back on, at a sort of casual rate.

Dr. Kinnesy, however, found herself also appreciating the view, but without as much embarrassment as the EMT. She was vaguely reaching up to put a finger to her lips, when she realized that she was actively ogling a teenaged girl, and, worse than that, a patient.

As for Nabiki she frowned as she pulled her shirt back on, not because she was irritated at being watched, but rather because she wasn't annoyed. Actually, she hadn't even stopped to think about it and it was a thrill to watch the EMT and the doctor watching her.

That wasn't normal for her.

Just for an experiment, she paused in pulling the shirt over her chest and poked her fingers into her nipples and twisted them around for a moment.

"Okay," the EMT said. "Maybe you're not quite clear-headed yet."

Nabiki shrugged and finished pulling her shirt on.

"This is really embarrassing," she said. "I'm from a martial artist family and I get knocked out by a piece of debris to the back of the head. Maybe it's time to get back to practicing."

"Well, at least the martial arts explains how…healthy you are," the doctor said with a smirk.

"Oh, this is nothing," Nabiki said, pulling up the edge of her shirt again to show her abs. "I run, that's all, smooth belly, no extra pounds. Now, there are girls in this town that are flat out perfectly toned. Not over defined, not under."

"Okay, Ninja Godiva," the EMT said, delicately reaching out to pull Nabiki's shirt back down, then turning her head around. "I didn't see this before."

"What?" Nabiki asked.

"It looks like you have a feather stuck in the back of your head," the EMT said.

"I have a what in my head?" Nabiki asked.

"Let me see that," Dr. Kinnesy said, twisting Nabiki's head gently. "Yeah, that's what it is."

She reached out to grab the small black feather and started to twist it.

"Oww!" Nabiki snapped. "That hurts!"

"There's a couple more here," the EMT said.

"I don't think these got there from the accident," the doctor said.

"If you're going to be poking around my body, can you make it enjoyable?" Nabiki asked.

By the time they got to the hospital, it was clear that the feathers in Nabiki's hair weren't embedded, but growing. They'd grown out to a foot extending below her hair and looking, at least from a casual perspective, like a shoulder length hairstyle.

That, oddly didn't worry Nabiki that much next to the itching, cramped sensation she had in her feet and ankles.

"What style does your family practice?" Dr Kinnesy asked as they helped Nabiki into the emergency room.

"Anything Goes," she answered, limping along in her ever tighter seeming shoes. "It's a style practiced by only two fam…I have to sit down, my feet are killing me."

"All right," the Doctor said, holding her arms over her chest. "Right here."

She and the EMT let her sit down at a bench and walked a couple of feet away talking quietly.

"Okay," Doctor Kinnesy said. "My breasts are bigger, my feet are starting to kill me, and I keep wondering what people are like in bed. This is an infection of some kind, blood work, isolation…"

Nabiki watched them talking for a moment before bending over to rub at her feet, pulling off her shoes and saw that her feet looked nothing like she remembered them being. For one thing, it looked like she had three toes instead of five, and they were clawed toes, with kind of orange coloring.

Her feet turning into some sort of bird's claws probably should have been terrifying, and she understood that from an intellectual point of view, but all she cared about was that her foot was no longer killing her. She sighed and looked up to see a woman in talking on the phone.

She wore her arm in a sling, but other than that, Nabiki had to say that she was probably one of the better looking people, men or women, that was in the room at the moment. And she certainly seemed to know it the way she held herself in her designer clothes.

It took a moment, but eventually Nabiki recognized the woman as an actress in a few day time shows that Kasumi recorded for her.

"No, no, I'm fine," she was saying quietly, swinging about. "Really, there's nothing to worry about, it barely hurts at all. Fell down the stairs, that's all."

The woman's eyes moved over to meet Nabiki's and she smiled back at her.

Nabiki set her foot down on the ground and folded them back behind her as the woman put her phone away and walked over to bend over into Nabiki's face, smiling politely.

"Do you need something?" she asked.

"Do you?" Nabiki returned tartly.

"I'm sorry, little girl," the woman said, brushing through Nabiki's hair with a catty look. "I out grew playing games with other girls. But I love the feathers."

"Maybe you shouldn't outgrow us so soon," Nabiki said, smiling. "And maybe you should tell whoever that was on the phone to go to hell if he or she ever hurts you again."

The woman's smile turned strained then.

"You're cute," she said, leaning to give a subtle, brief kiss across the lips. "But you don't know the way things are kid."

And with a smirk, the actress turned and started walking out the emergency room.

Nabiki smiled at the memory of the kiss and then looked down at her feet, watching them finish their changing into a bird's talon. Which was about when Dr. Kinnesy and some other medical people showed up.

"Okay," the woman said, just a few minutes behind Nabiki in the completion of her transformation. "Miss Tendo, I think you and I have to be contained. We don't want any of this getting out into the populace."

Nabiki stretched back, making her newly larger chest do interesting things and frowned at the other woman.

"This?" she said. "Do I have some sort of disease?"

"We're not sure what exactly is going on," the doctor said. "But it's best we take no chances. As fast as this thing develops, if one person got it out to the population, it could be everywhere in no time."

Nabiki thought about the actress that had just left and decided to just say nothing.

"Will you and I be sharing a room?" Nabiki asked.

"Actually, that sounds…" the doctor stopped and thought through. "…like something I won't be doing."

* * *

This is the martial artist virus, and the connected mythical creature are the Tengu who supposedly taught some of the first warriors.

Hence crow's feet and feathers in the hair.

http : / thrythlind. /gallery /# /d2v1 zry


	7. Shampoo

Shampoo considered herself lucky to have stopped when she did. Something that came out of the vial tossed off the back of the van that had passed her crashed at her feet and sent a curious wave of dizziness all up her body that would have sent her tumbling in a crash that would have destroyed the food she was trying to deliver.

"Stupid van driver almost make Shampoo spill food," she said with a huff.

Delivering food, why should she, of all people be delivering food around some foreigner town. Not that she didn't enjoy Tokyo and Nerima in particular, but it was sometimes hard to remember here that she was the Champion of the Amazon village of Nyucheizu.

It wasn't Ranma, whatever was said behind her back. Ranma, even Ranma's girl form, was an outsider and her winning the last fight did not make her the Champion. She had not endured the entire round of fights, just one at the end.

Yes, that felt right. She wasn't sure why, but it did. Saying Ranma was the Champion because their last fight at the end of the tournament felt hollow.

The Amazon frowned as she got on her bike and started pedaling away.

The rest of the bike ride felt off somehow. Her center of balance seemed to be creeping up and forward and it threw her off every few minutes. Not to mention that things were getting just slightly fuzzy around her.

"Shampoo wonder if that stupid van have something to do with this," she muttered.

Maybe she'd just caught a bug or something. Yes, that felt right.

That should mean her vision would come back.

And that felt hollow.

She grumbled and compensated for the fuzziness of sight as she directed herself one way or another, looking for the address that ordered the food.

The amazon felt her ears twitching under her long purple hair as she arrived with a squealing of tires and a ringing of her bell at the customer's address.

It was a dorm house connected to some college or another. One of those pits of over generalized repositories of knowledge where masters and teachers tried to give out their secrets, such as these Barbarians had, to such a broad pool of listeners that it is a miracle any learning got done at all.

Really, didn't these people understand that one on one instruction was the best way to produce a real expert in a craft. Such mass produced lectures as these supposed centers of learning gave out.

Given the music that was pouring out of the building she was in front of, she assumed that this place would be an example of the sort of half-educated twits that the so-called modern world produced in and among all the glorious wonders that made things bearable out here.

Things like air conditioning, ice cream, daytime television and Oprah Winfry.

Sauntering up to the doorway, Shampoo smelled the varieties of perfume and incense and potpourri streaming out of the house and concluded that there were a going to be women here. Probably some of these barbarous outsider women who did not attend to their physical development past an admittedly worthy attention to physical beauty that even some of Shampoo's tribe members lacked.

Body, mind and soul.

A woman should be perfect in all three, not this sort of half-creature of beautiful vanity and impressive social cunning, but entirely lacking in being able to do anything for themselves.

Sighing expressively, she knocked on the door, squinting into the mirrored door as she waited.

It looked as if there were lines about her eyes, as if perhaps her make-up had run a little bit. Save that there were distinct and recognizable patterns and swirls around the slit pupiled eyes.

"Food's here," someone in the building called out. "Let's get the door."

For whatever reason, picking up the food seemed to require a small squad.

Under her mass of hair, Shampoo felt her ears flatten and she set aside the inconsequential worry about her eyes for the moment.

"Hell…oh," a disappointed voice said as the door was opened. "You're not the normal delivery boy."

The speaker, Shampoo could see as she leaned forward and squinted, was one of three girls that were jockeying for space in the doorway. They were all three quite lovely, in that slender, skinny almost nothing on their bones way that a lot of Tokyo women had.

"Shampoo assumes you are speaking of Mousse?" she said, setting down the box and taking the food out.

"Yeah, we sort of wanted him to settle a bet for us," another girl said.

"What bet was that?" Shampoo asked, not noticing the gradual shift of her grammar. "Perhaps Shampoo can settle this bet for you."

"Well, it sort of needs a man," the third said.

"There is little a man can do that a woman can't," Shampoo said.

"But we wanted him to say which of us was the best kisser," one of them said.

"In that case, Shampoo certainly wish that he were here," the purple-haired girl said. "Perhaps he would be less inclined to pursue Shampoo if he had other women to entertain him. I'll make sure he gets this delivery next time. But it does not change, I can still judge whether or not one of you is a better kisser than the others."

Actually, wastes of potential or not, the girls were, as said before, quite lovely and Shampoo couldn't help but admire them as she vacillated between squinting and taking a longer visual tour, or trying to remain polite. Eventually she decided that these were Japanese girls, and would be used to unsubtle advances of all manner of clumsy individuals.

She squinted for the better view.

"Are you some sort of lesbian?" one girl asked.

Shampoo arched an eyebrow and turned to face the girl, who flinched at the look.

"Mousse is a clumsy and overly forward male unworthy of Shampoo," she said. "But Shampoo enjoys the male body and is quite happy with her particular first choice in such matters. Though I suppose, women…have their own benefits."

"You go both ways," one of the customers said.

Shampoo considered that.

"Shampoo likes men," she said, and it felt right.

"Shampoo likes women," she added, and that felt right.

She nodded and turned to look at the three girls.

"Yes, Shampoo goes both ways," she said shrugging as if it was hardly anything worth talking about.

"What's with this Shampoo thing, can't you speak properly?" one girl asked.

"Shampoo speaks this way because Shampoo is Shampoo and not a vapid 'modern' Japanese office-lady in making," Shampoo explained in a casual, cheerful voice. "Did you want me to judge those kisses or not?"

"Umm, that's, uh we'll just pay and have done with it," the first girl said.

And now Shampoo felt just insulted. They would have Mousse, Mousse of all clumsy and irritating males, judge their kisses but turn her down? She had kissed at least twice as many people as Mousse, maybe more than that. Or at least, twice as many times.

Had Mousse even kissed someone before?

In any case, Shampoo was clearly a masterful lover and kisser.

That rang hollow.

Shampoo was a masterful kisser.

That sort of felt vaguely opinionated.

Shampoo was a better kisser than Mousse.

Okay, that felt closer to right, but still not certain. Which was even more insulting.

If not, then Shampoo had infinitely more experience than the duck boy. Hidden by her hair, she felt her ears moving around, laying flat again.

They felt larger somehow.

"Now Shampoo feel insulted," no one had ever said that Shampoo was anything but direct and blunt force, even in her deceptions and manipulations. "Let us have a bet."

"A bet?" the girls asked, looking between each other. "What sort of bet?"

"Shampoo gives you three too-Skinny girls a riddle," she explained. "If you guess riddle. You eat for free. If you do not guess the riddle. Shampoo eats for free."

She crossed her arms proudly in front of her chest, where her breasts were pulling the fabric tight against her skin. Part of her idly commented that she was glad that she didn't wear a bra. The three girls in front of her blushed brightly at the wording .

"Fine," one of the three girls said, blushing furiously. "Give us this 'riddle'."

Shampoo smiled, tongue running under a set of sharp feline feeling teeth. And she would know what feline teeth felt like. Then she cracked her knuckles.

"Let's see," Shampoo said, thinking. "True story: a white horse jumped over a tower and landed on a priest who immediately disappeared from the landscape. Where did this take place?"

"Wh…what?" the first girl asked. "What kind of riddle is that? What about…umm…'this thing all things devours'?"

Shampoo frowned and looked at her.

"Shampoo wonders what silly Japanese girl wastes her heaven-granted brain on," she said.

"Umm, The Hobbit, by Tolkien," the girl said, hesitantly handing out a Japanese copy of the book.

"Shampoo still has no answer to her riddle," the martial artist said as she took the book and started to read through it idly at first, and then more intently.

As she flipped through the pages, the girls argued back and forth as to the answer of the story.

"Hey, Bi-Girl," one of the three said.

Shampoo sighed and looked up from the book.

"Shampoo is Shampoo, you do not refer to Shampoo with a diminutive nickname," she explained with equal parts cheer and overriding confidence. "That is what Shampoo does to you. Like Rose Girl, Spatula Girl, Pervert Girl…" and she started pointing. "Skinny Girl, Nervous Girl, Angry Girl."

"Whatever," "Angry Girl" declared. "We've got an answer."

"Okay," Shampoo said shrugging with a extremely self-superior smirk. "Answer."

"It happened on a picture or a movie," the girl said.

"That is two guesses," the purple-haired girl said. "And both wrong. Shampoo gets to eat for free now."

"Y…you don't seriously think we're going to let you…errm…eat us, do you?" "Nervous Girl" asked.

Shampoo darted forward in one of her proven mastered techniques to glomp the speaker and land a firm kiss on her, darting a tongue deep into the girl's mouth and exploring for several seconds. By the time she was done, the other girl was shivering in her arms and then, as Shampoo released her, trying to catch her breath.

"You can't just…"

And that made it "Angry Girl's" turn, especially when she reached out an arm to grab Shampoo's shoulder and got twisted into a lock before Shampoo kissed her firmly on the mouth again. Angry Girl pushed back against Shampoo for a few seconds and bit at Shampoo's tongue when she started participating, but still was out of breath when Shampoo backed off and turned toward the last girl.

The skinny girl was trying to sneak away in a rather clearly obvious manner as Shampoo reached out give her basically the same treatment she gave the other two women. In the background, several girls in the dorm house were watching, from a distance, and tittering somewhat.

"Shampoo won the bet, so Shampoo is taking her winnings in part right now," she explained, flipping her hair and smirking at the three girls. "And Skinny Girl is best kisser. She is still too skinny."

Shampoo reached out, with her typical lack of regard for personal space and held up the girl's arm.

"Shampoo can feel bone here, Shampoo should not be able to feel bone here," Shampoo said demonstratively, before letting her go. "Eat lots of meat and put lots of butter on your bread and vegetables."

"But I'm on a diet," the girl protested. "I'm trying to lose weight."

"Are you trying to die?" the Chinese girl asked, rolling her eyes.

Shampoo picked up her delivery box and started to walk back to her bike, body swaying sensually.

"Hey, what was the answer to the riddle?" "Angry Girl" asked.

Shampoo paused and turned around.

"The white knight jumps a rook and takes the black bishop," Shampoo said. "It happens on a chess board. Call Kat Kafe when ready to pay Shampoo the rest of the way. Oh, here is your book."

She smiled at them as she tossed the Hobbit up to them. Then she shrugged before mounting her bicycle and racing out onto the street.

Shampoo was on the way back to the Nerima district when she paused in front of a mirrored wall and frowned at her appearance in the mirror. Squinting to do so.

It was cute and reminded her of her home, and was quite appropriate to her current task, but it might explain why nobody really took her seriously. She did not even dress in a manner of maturity for her own people, much less amongst these Japanese fools. Especially since the men and women who did make use of their brains in this place dressed in a particular way.

Shampoo took a moment to think about that before taking out her cell phone.

"Kat Kafe," an old voice answered on the other end.

"Great-Grandmother," Shampoo said in Chinese. "I might be a little late in getting back."

"Is there something wrong, child?" Cologne asked.

"I am having eye trouble," Shampoo said, irritably, still in Chinese. "I am going to visit one of the underground fight rings on the emergency rent list and then go to an eye doctor. Maybe do some clothes shopping."

There was a pause.

"Tell me, child," Cologne said. "If I told you that Ranma was most likely permanently female, how would you react?"

Shampoo thought about it.

"I have already failed the Kiss of Death and been punished," she said. "Permanent transgender makes the Kiss of Marriage null and void. Would this be a lesbian female?"

She asked the last hopefully.

"Perhaps you should come home before you go get yourself some shopping money," Cologne said.

"All right, Great-Grandmother," the girl said shrugging.

It was a few minutes later that found Cologne sitting across from her great-granddaughter and seeing a second changed teenager for the day and sighed.

Shampoo's changes looked milder than Ranma's, at least until Cologne got close enough to note the furry, pointed lion's ears at the side of Shampoo's head, buried under her full head of purple hair. In addition, she'd interrupted Shampoo before the girl had gone on a shopping spree the way Ranma had.

Cologne wondered if the next time she let Shampoo out on her own she was going to come back with a load of tattoos and piercings like Ranma now had.

"What sort of clothes were you looking to get?" Cologne asked wearily.

Shampoo thought a moment, cat's eyes rolling upwards.

"Power suit, jacket, low-cut blouse to display the cleveage, short skirt, not quite mini, and stockings, pink stockings," she said excitedly. "Thigh-high, with red heels! And if I need glasses, I'd like the sort of half-lenses, not the monsters Mousse has. And books, lots of books. Starting with this one by an Englishman named Tolkien I found today. It sounded very much like those movies recently."

Or she could be looking to become a library patron's wet dream.

That was at least preferable.

"Hey, is anybody here?" a voice called from the front room.

"Spatula-Girl," Shampoo said.

Cologne had a sneaking suspicion that she knew something of why Ms. Kuonji was arriving. Sighing she moved to the front room, Shampoo following behind her.

"Shampoo wonders," the Chinese girl said as she switched to Japanese. "Why Spatula-Girl would be coming to this…."

Shampoo froze as she saw Ukyou walking in from outside, the black-latex form-fitting clothing moving over the cyber-girl's form so closely that it was easy to remember the features that Shampoo had seen in shared baths. And the girl's own skin had a strangely alluring shine to it, as well as blue lines tracing all over her exposed skin.

"Give me Ranma, her and maybe Pig Boy and I can die happy, in bed, over and over and over again," Shampoo said in Chinese.

"Shampoo, close your mouth," Cologne said. "Well, Ms. Kuonji, I see that Ranma and Shampoo are not the only ones afflicted."

"Uh, yeah," Ukyou said. "By the way, I seem to be sort of contagious, some girl I kissed was cha…what do you mean Ran-chan and Shampoo? She looks normal, her hair's not made out of metal or anything."

"Take a closer look," Cologne said to Ukyou. "Shampoo did you kiss or otherwise come into contact with anybody else while you were out."

"Hmmm," Shampoo said, shrugging and yawning to show her feline fangs. "They could stand to be more like Shampoo."

Cologne smacked her palm to her forehead in exasperation.

"Are your breasts actually bigger?" Ukyou asked. "And you still haven't said anything about Ran-chan."

Cologne rolled her eyes and turned to face Ukyou.

"She has cat's eyes and Egyptian facial markings and you notice the cup size increase?" Cologne said.

"The cat's eyes are less weird than the thought that Shampoo's chest could actually get bigger," Ukyou protested. "They were already close to ridiculous."

"This is true," Cologne agreed with a sigh.

"Metal-Girl is just jealous of a full-figured woman," Shampoo said shrugging and posing.

* * *

http : / thrythlind. deviantart. com / gallery / # / d2u5b7a


	8. Kasumi

Kasumi was in the house folding the clothes as she watched the television quietly humming when the phone rang in the foyer, she set aside the shirt in her hand aside before standing up and walking toward the phone to pick it up.

"Tendo Residence," she said in a sing song voice. "Oh, hello, Ryonami. Why are you calling? I thought Nabiki was with you. Oh my."

Kasumi's cheerful serenity became a more serious one for a moment, a change of fractions of an inch that flickered away very briefly once Ryonami kept talking. She reached for the desk in the hall and pulled out a pen and some paper as she started taking notes.

"Yes, I have the hospital," Kasumi said. "And you said..Dr. Kinnesy, he's..oh, she's a foreign doctor. I see. And she said that Nabiki should be fine? Yes. And Akane did what? Oh, Akane, Akane, Akane. Thank you, Ryonami, yes, I'll tell you when I learn something."

The eldest Tendo set the phone down with a clipped, precise motion as she took out another sheet of paper and set to leaving Ranma a note as to the situation. She turned into the house to find one of her shopping bags in which she then placed a few of the items of clothing she'd been folding, humming serenely to herself.

Absently, after placing one of Nabiki's skirt and blouse combinations into the bag, she took up a two-piece bathing suit, that didn't appear sized for anybody in the house, folded it carefully and placed it inside. She'd realized what she was doing sometime in the middle of folding the top, but continued on with what she was doing without missing a beat anyway and then grabbed a proper bra and panties.

There was no one to see the mistake, of course, but had there been, they would have taken it as merely Kasumi's characteristic mistiness and that she had a reason, even if it was something unfathomable, for doing such a strange thing. It was much better to be seen as eccentric than to admit even brief moments of absent-mindedness.

"I can return it to Shampoo on the way back home," she reasoned quietly to herself before standing up and walking back to the foyer.

She took another few moments to re-arrange the note where it would be seen on entering the house. Ranma should have been back before anybody else given the situation. Especially with the fathers out at a monthly neighborhood council meeting and likely to be back well after the normal post-meeting drinking party the so-called responsible members of the community would attend afterwards.

Kasumi opened the closet and retrieved her purse, slipping it into the bag and then stepped out into the entry hall to step out of her house slippers and into her walking shoes. She had perhaps taken a few fractions of a second out of her normal pace, quickening it slightly as she left the house and closed the door behind her with her aim in the direction of the subway station.

The eldest Tendo was half-way there when she found the path before her momentarily and suddenly blocked.

"Kasumi-chan!" the young woman in front of her declared before wrapping the Tendo sister in an expressive hug followed by a sudden lip-lock.

Upon release, Kasumi took a heavy breath and stepped back away from the women in front of her, smoothing her clothing and putting on a wan smile with her normal attitude of serenity.

Kasumi took in the features of the other woman briefly, holding politely still and resisting the urge to keep walking past her. The other woman wasn't much older than Kasumi, and had been in the year ahead of the Tendo. She had her hair in a pixie cut, with blue colored highlights. She was dressed in jeans and a T-shirt that proclaimed her allegiance to the Horde while carrying a laptop bag off her shoulder. Her skin was a very slight tan that Kasumi was happy to see, though it looked like her ears were a bit dried out, maybe a sunburn?

"Yayoi-sempai. Oh my," she said, flushing and patting at her chest before returning the hug just as enthusiastically if a bit more carefully. "What are you doing here? I thought you were attending classes."

"I have an empty weekend for once and decided to pay my old, little friend a visit," she said, frowning. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, Nabiki is in the hospital," Kasumi said.

"Oh!" the woman said, moving forward to wrap her arms comfortingly around Kasumi's shoulder. "Is it serious? What happened?"

"I'm told that it was minor, I'm bringing her a change of clothes just in case," the younger woman noted seriously. "Something fell off a van and hit her."

"Oh, that van," Yayoi said rolling her eyes. "Yeah, I almost got hit by something too. Broke right in front of me and smelled like my room after a week of raids."

"Yayoi-sempai…" Kasumi said. "You didn't visit to ask me for help cleaning your dorm room, did you?"

"Oh, don't worry about me, you need to go and see Nabiki, go, go go!" Yayoi insisted. "I'll find a wifi spot and do some leveling for a couple of hours, maybe take a nap, feeling a bit tight in the chest. Then I'll come see you tonight, all right?"

Kasumi smiled slightly and reached over to hug the other woman tightly before stepping away. They'd always had a tendency to forget the personal space of others in their enthusiasms, so neither was uncomfortable with that. The kissing was new, though.

The serene young woman waved at her friend as she turned back to her task and walked the rest of the way to the subway station. Along the way, she noted a distinct tightness of her chest and wondered if perhaps she was a bit more worried than she had given herself credit for.

The station was packed with the lunch hour traffic and Kasumi stood waiting for the train next to a dark skinned woman in an American marine dress uniform. Both facts of which drew Kasumi's eye with a more than a bit of curiosity though she was quickly again focusing on her sister's possible predicament.

When the train stopped, Kasumi, the marine and practically everybody else found themselves being pressed into the car like sardines. The Tendo girl blushed heavily as she found herself pushed up against the marine bodily.

"Oh my," she said, nodding her head apologetically as her chest pushed into the foreigner's side. "I'm very sorry."

"Don't worry about it," the soldier said in the careful speech of someone who used the language as a second tongue.

Kasumi nodded appreciatively, reaching up a hand to rub at the side of her throat where a slight itch was developing. As she moved her hand, brushed along the marine's body, even as nodding put her face almost into the crook of the other's shoulder.

"Might I ask why you are in this part of town?" Kasumi asked. "If that is all right?"

"Legal thing," she said with a grunt. "Young samurai wannabe disrupting base activity. I was filing a restraining order on behalf of the base."

"Oh my," Kasumi said, thinking of Kuno with a trace of embarrassment.

"What about you?" the dark woman asked.

"My sister was hit by debris from a passing car," she explained. "I'm heading to the hospital."

As she spoke, the tightness seemed to be growing worse, and she found herself pressing into the marine woman in ways that seemed to bring an uncomfortable flush and look to the other woman's face, an expression which slowly dwindled. For her part, Kasumi hardly noticed, distracted by other things.

A quick bump shoved her forward and, more than just her body pressing into the other woman's, she brought her lips to woman's as well, kissing reflexively. And that was enjoyable.

"Oh! Oh my!" Kasumi said, flushed as she pulled back on her actions after realizing what was going on. "I'm sorry, I'm really not like that."

"The train bumped you," the marine said, shrugging.

"But still," Kasumi said hesitantly.

Whatever she'd been about to say was cut off as the train came to a stop and the doors opened up.

"That's my stop," both said at once before pushing forward to leave the train-car before it started up again.

"Well," Kasumi said sweetly. "It was nice talking to you."

"Careful, I'll start to think that kiss was on purpose," the marine said.

"Oh," the Tendo responded with a calm look. "Oh my, no. If it were on purpose it would be like this."

And so saying she reached out to grab the other woman in full view of everybody and very firmly kiss her so that the black woman's eyes goggled and several people stared in shock as the seemingly perfect housewife type moved to do such a thing.

Kasumi stepped away with a calm smile and smoothed out her clothing before looking to the marine.

"That was on purpose," she said. "And, I'm sorry, my name is Kasumi Tendo."

"Lieutenant Fariah," the marine said, trying to catch her breath and looking for a protest.

The woman glanced toward Kasumi's face, past the hidden grimace that spoke of both Kasumi's worry for Nabiki and the continuing symptoms of her own. For a moment, Lt. Fariah thought she saw the tip of something blue and aquatic sticking out of Kasumi's hair. The young Japanese woman's eyes looked bigger a bit as well, and her chest was straining against the fabric of the dress decoratively in a way that should not have caught her eye.

"I'll," the marine said. "I'll be in touch."

"All right," Kasumi said smiling politely and bowing as the marine stumbled away a little confused.

In all fairness, Kasumi was feeling a bit confused herself, though, as usual she preferred to make it look like she made such decisions on purpose rather than the result of unthinking action.

Kasumi was still several blocks away from the hospital, and she had to take a moment to head into the bathroom the way her chest was bothering her. She walked aside toward the woman's bathroom and stepped into it to take a look at herself in the mirror.

"Oh my," Kasumi gasped upon seeing her reflection.

Her skin was slowly turning a deeper and deeper tan, and her chest had grown at least two extra cup sizes. Beyond that, by now, that tip of blue the marine had seen was very clearly pushing out of her brown hair to reveal a finned shape like something one might find on a fish.

It should have bothered her, and intellect told her it should have, but it didn't.

What definitely did bother her was that her underwear felt like it was cutting her in half.

Idly humming she slowly slipped off her blouse and skirt before unclipping her bra. The garment came off with a breath releasing snap that Kasumi accompanied with a long exhaled sigh as her newly enhanced breasts came free.

A gaggle of teenagers came in and stared at her as she calmly, humming still, reached into her bag and pulled out the top to the bikini from earlier. One of them stepped forward bravely and pointed toward Kasumi's breasts, which were almost perfectly pert despite their size.

"Are those…real?" the girl asked.

Kasumi smiled, setting aside the bikini top for the moment and took the girl's hands to pull it forward and press it into her chest and holding the m there. The older teenager, near-twenty year old, leaned forward with a knowing smile.

"If they were implants, they'd feel a bit different," Kasumi explained carefully and in a perfectly normal tone as if not noticing the girl's reddening skin.

She reached forward and gave the girl a brief kiss on the lips before gesturing toward the other teenagers.

"Now, run along," she said and went about putting the bikini top on.

It wasn't more than twenty minutes later when she walked into the hospital to look for Nabiki, dressed in a bikini with her skirt billowing around to give a trace of being an acceptable outfit. The nurse at the charge desk looked up at the tanned, finned woman with the huge brown eyes as Kasumi appeared, serenity still intact.

"I'm here to see Nabiki Tendo," she said with a worried look. "I believe she was brought here."

The nurse nodded and started to type into the computer, having to correct herself several time as she kept turning to look at Kasumi. Finally, she found the file in question and saw the notes of quarantine and viral mutation and mention of mutation. The nurse glanced up toward Kasumi and noted the changes to the eldest Tendo's own form and smiled nervously.

"Could you wait a moment please?" she asked.

"Certainly," Kasumi said. "But please hurry, I am a bit concerned."

The nurse nodded and turned to call for orderlies.

Kasumi blinked as she found herself cautiously escorted by two men to the floor she was told hosted Nabiki.

Her jaw dropped as she first saw her sister in the room sitting across from a white woman who must have been Dr. Kinnesy. Both Nabiki and the doctor had a growth of black feathers growing amongst their hair and both had clawed, raptors feet from just a bit under their knees to the ground.

"Oh my!" Kasumi said.

Nabiki for her part was doing likewise as she took in Kasumi's changes.

"Kasumi?" Nabiki said. "What happened to you?"

"I guess welcome to quarantine," the white woman said with a helpless shrug.

"Quarantine?" Kasumi repeated. "Oh dear, there was something in the bottle that struck you, wasn't there?"

Nabiki nodded and rolled her eyes.

"We're trying to keep a tight…" the doctor's voice trailed off as she looked up toward the TV and reached for a remote to turn up the volume.

"And as y'all can see," the reporter was saying as she indicated the stubby horns that were starting to grow out of her head. "These changes pass on quite easily. We're no closer to finding out what has caused this to spread, but we have heard about cases all throughout Tokyo."

Behind the reporter, a pair of teenaged girls, one clearly vampiric and the other bleeding from a small cut in the neck and with ears starting to point like her friend's, were waving at the camera as they huddled together very closely and exchanged kisses.

"Oh my," Kasumi said before turning back to the doctor. "Is this a problem?"

Two hours later found the quarantine being set around the city instead of the hospital, though it was soon apparent that every strand of the virus had already escaped out into the world on international flights and the roads. Kasumi and Nabiki were released for home now that the area was broadened.

"Are you feeling all right," Kasumi asked, fussing over Nabiki as the cab the hospital had called drove them home. "It doesn't hurt?"

"No, Kasumi," Nabiki said. "I'm fine, but, what about you, I mean, these…ear things and…the chest."

"Well, your chest is not quite so small as it was either, little sister," Kasumi noted. "And your feet!"

"Yeah, remind me to talk to Ranma when we get back about training," Nabiki said.

Each of them leaned closer without really thinking of it as they looked over their changes. Eventually, Nabiki's hands cupped around Kasumi's breasts experimentally, the contradictorily large and still perky breasts.

"Oh my, Nabiki," Kasumi said. "What are you…"

She leaned forward and pushed her lips onto Nabiki's, kissing lightly.

"…are you doing?" Kasumi finished as she released the mini kiss.

The taxi cab driver goggled as the two girls in the back seat started tentatively making out. The car momentarily veered off course and brought a loud honking from oncoming traffic that preceded a sudden turn from the driver. And with that, Kasumi and Nabiki pulled apart and and sat looking embarrassed until the taxi finally arrived at the compound.

* * *

http : / / thrythlind. dev iantart .com/ art/ SV- Kasumi -Tendo -Process- 177690984


	9. Mariko

The tour bus came to a stop in front of the subway station and started to disgorge cheerleaders of a variety of uniforms. All of them were laughing and cheering loudly as they disembarked and looked toward the subway that would take them the rest of the way to their homes after returning from out of town. Towards the end of the group came out a spunky brunette calling out loudly to the other cheerleaders and calling for cheers and routines. Mariko Konjo laughed happily, twirling her baton.

Slowly the group started to break apart, as much as she wished it wouldn't. An all star group cheerleaders from all over Tokyo, returning home from the national cheerleading competitions, this year held in Okayama.

As expected, with Mariko and among the best of the city's other cheerleaders, they had come back with the title and a trophy for each of them. And now it was time to go to their various schools and back to being rivals, at least until college.

The chaperones stood off to the side and watched as the students said farewell to each other and moved to join their parents on the subway or catch their rides. Mariko made sure to give each other girl a squeezing hug before they left. She moved from one girl to the next laughing cheerfully and losing track until she accidentally grabbed a woman or girl, she wasn't sure, waiting for subway.

Mariko was briefly surprised by the unfamiliar face, it looked like she had white make up on and it had been in the process of being wiped off when Mariko took her up and held her tightly in a hug. She was blonde, a natural, rather than dyed, and Mariko saw Western features in the woman's face.

A dot stood out in the middle of the girl's face as she blinked in surprise and then smiled.

"Umm, hello," she said. "I'm Darcy…"

And then there was a flash Mariko felt the words echo into her mind directly and then a sensation pushed deeper down into her, moving sort of electrically through Mariko's body as the woman she held reflexively reached out with her developing abilities and changes.

Darcy was a tourist that was sightseeing around town when the van passed by her being chased by some sort of dog girl. She vaguely remembered the vial that crashed at her feet and now was heading back toward her hotel. She'd been finding herself more than a little distracted by the presence of a score of young girls in cheerleader outfits, but was taking her mind off it by thinking about how much she missed painting.

Still, the cheerleaders were on her mind and though her body hadn't begun its biggest changes yet, her mind had done most if not all of its changing, and only a bit of control was left to have. With cheerleaders dancing through her mind, the first thing she thought of as one grabbed her was of joining that girl under a sheet or even more intimately. Later, this wasn't something she'd even begin with someone she didn't trust fully, even as her concern with sharing her body was rapidly dropping.

Both the tourist and the Japanese cheerleader shivered momentarily in a burst of pleasure that was nothing more than a first exploration of minds and blending. Only a shadow of what could actually happen if they moved forward with it, and then the blonde's white cheeks flushed briefly as red as the highlights along and under her brows that hadn't been there before.

"Excuse me," she said stepping away quickly and moving into an open subway. "I have to go."

Mariko blinked in confusion and flushed brightly in embarrassment as a teacher came over to her lecture her about harassing random people.

"What are you doing, grabbing random people like that?" the teacher asked. "I just hope you haven't caused an international incident."

"Sorry, Ma'am," she said, smiling and keeping her legs closed and hoping the fact that her panties felt just the slightest bit wet wasn't noticeable.

"Who is supposed to be picking you up, Mariko," the teacher asked in exasperation.

"Oh, my sister is probably still at work," she said. "I usually go home myself."

"You can't be serious, alone?" the teachers said.

"I'm fine," Mariko said with a smile and twirling her baton. "I'm not just a cheerleader, you know. I'm a cheerleader martial artist."

"If you're sure," the teacher said.

"I'll be fine. F-I-N-E, fine!" Mariko insisted with a smile.

The teacher laughed lightly and shook her head.

"All right, Mariko," the teacher said. "Just go easy on the make up, your lips are so red it looks like clown make-up."

Mariko blinked at that, she didn't remember putting on lipstick.

"Umm, okay," she said, waving over her shoulder and heading for the bus home toward Nerima.

Once in the on the train, she paused a moment to look over into a mirror and blinked. Her lips were bright, ruby red. More than that there was a dot in the middle of her forehead like something Hindu.

"How'd that get there?" she wondered briefly as she reached into her sport bag for her phone and clicked it open to dial her sister's number.

"Konjo," the voice on the other end said, sounding steely, calm and confident.

"It's Mariko, Naomi," she said. "I'm back in town."

"Oh," the voice on the other end sounded instantly tired. "Sorry, Mari-chan, I'm managing this deal here, if it can be called that still. Do you ne...excuse me," and instantly that steely tone in her voice came back. "I don't care what how many names you drop. In the last fifteen minutes, I've been molested by cosplaying frat girls with riddle fetishes and had to deal with your idiocy over trying to skimp on a few dollars in supplies. I would advise you to get out of my face now before I start suggesting the university switch contractors."

Someone nervous and a bit angry on the other end stomped away before her sister turned back to the phone.

"Bad day?" Mariko asked.

"Can you take care of yourself until I get home?" the tired voice came again.

"I'll get something to eat on the way home," Mariko confirmed.

"How'd your team do?" Naomi asked.

"We won," Mariko said proudly. "W-O-N, won."

"Congratu…" she paused and her voice turned steely again. "Excuse me, who's jobless and eating his own eyes If he continues bugging me? That would be you. Get. I swear. I'll be back when I can Mari-chan."

Mariko smiled and then nodded before turning the phone off and putting it in her bag. She was felt a bit tight in her uniform. Maybe it was just the strain of the day, but it felt like her clothes, or at least her bra was just too small. Looking up toward the mirror, she blinked and saw traces of red eyeshadow near the bridge of her nose and starting to move outward.

It didn't take much time to reach Nerima and then she was out, and it looked like her someone had spilled white paint on her hands and it was creeping up her arms. The sides of her body felt achy and itchy even beyond just how tight her clothes felt.

She paused in consideration as she saw heaven walk by. Tall and beautiful and manly, she sighed.

"Kuno-sempai!" she called out before dancing over to the samurai's side. "It's me Mariko Konjo, M-A-R-I-K-O K-O-N-J-U! Your one and true love! L-O-V-E!"

Kuno turned around and looked to see her before frowning as if in thought.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Mariko flinched.

"I am M-A-R-I-K-O, Mariko," she said. "Don't you remember, I fought a duel for your very heart!"

"I'm afraid," Kuno said. "That I cannot quite place you. No, wait, weren't you the harlot from that rival school that dared to match against the lovely pig-tailed girl?"

"Don't say that Kuno-sempai," she protested. "Our hearts are destined to be one, you and I."

"I'm sorry," Kuno declared. "My heart belongs to the glorious Akane Tendo. I shall never brook a betrayal to her heart!"

"Wait, what about the pig-tailed girl?" Mariko asked.

"But of course she is my hearts great joy," Kuno sighed.

"Then why not a third girl devoted to your heart and soul?" Mariko asked with a smile. "I can take your burdens away and cheer, C-H-E-E-R your sorrows away and be at your side through thick and thin."

"Of course I could see why any girl should be enamored of such a person of perfection as me," Kuno said with a smile. "But I am afraid I could never be with such a common tramp as yourself who paints her face to be like a geisha on performance. I have no desire to be a danna and fund your training costs, good day."

And with that, he walked off and left her behind.

"But…"

Mariko wilted and stumbled away, barely noticing the tightness in her chest until she ran into a large and soft pair of breasts belonging to a tall, very tall girl with black hair, dressed in what seemed to be expensive cowboy clothes and with small horns growing out of her head.

"My brother is a fool," she said, before looking down towards Mariko before smiling and coupling Mariko's chin. "How very odd, I do believe you've gotten whiter in the short seconds I've been talking to you..and your chest has blossomed to. My my, I've seen vampires and wolf girls and others, and what are you. Hmm, I'll be interested to see, Miss Mariko Konjo, and feel free to look me up at the Kuno Mansion, even if my brother can't recognize a treasure under his nose."

Mariko smiled as the taller girl moved to kiss her lightly and she breathed out a sigh of relief.

This time when the Kuno walked away, Mariko felt lighter, though her chest still hurt as did her sides. She moved lightly, however, to the café nearby and sat down amidst rumors of some girl that had been hit in the back of the head with something that came off of a truck.

Tatewaki Kuno's refusal still hurt, a lot, but his sister's offer made her feel just a little bit softer, and she was just imagining the strangest things, things she'd never have thought of doing with another girl when the waitress came by.

"So, what can I get…" the waitress started to ask as Mariko turned her head toward the woman and smiled.

And then contact was made. She felt her mind slip out through the dot on her forehead, the third eye and slip into the lovely waitress facing her. The thoughts of what she would do with Kodachi Kuno slipped through her and into the waitress with that same brief moment of unintentional intimate contact born of the birth of her powers.

"Oh…oh my," the waitress said, leaning on the back of the booth just as the brief connection broke.

Mariko shivered herself and felt a brief and sudden pain as she started to stand up only moments before something ripped out of her sides and tore apart the side seams of her cheerleader's uniform. Mariko blinked slightly as she looked at a second pair of arms. A second burst of pain followed the first and two more arms joined the first four.

One set of arms reflexively grabbed her front as she felt her bra finally snap against her increasing chest size. Her uniform seemed to be about to give in under the same pressures and one pair of arms reflexively shifted up to hold her clothes there…and casually feel up her own chest while she looked at the other four arms.

Everybody blinked and stared at her until another waitress came over and took Mariko by the shoulders, glaring at all the onlookers.

"Don't just stand there hoping for a free show," the waitress said. "Does someone have a jacket? Taiya, are you okay?"

"That…that.." Taiya was saying. "Felt…good."

"Oh, I'm fine," Mariko said, waving one of her hands, one of those holding her cheerleader outfit together, and thus giving the aforementioned free show.

"Miss, cover yourself!" the second waitress said, pushing forward and wrapping around Mariko to cover her now uncovered breasts.

Mariko, without thinking about it, reached up to cup the second waitress's face and kissed her firmly.

The second waitress's eyes widened and then both her and Mariko pushed away from each other. Mariko was blushing slightly and the waitress looked even more so.

"I've got to go," Mariko said quickly. "Bye."

And with that she was leaping away to head for her apartment.

The second waitress glanced toward Taiya and noticed the red lips that were already developing and thought about some of the other things she'd already seen around the neighborhood.

"Oh boy," she said with a sigh, straightening her back. "Maybe we should go grab a new wardrobe before these uniforms burst."

Mariko slammed into the apartment she shared with her elder sister and reached the bathroom, not looking to the bedroom she shared with her sister, taking in her new self after stripping aside all the ruined clothes. She smiled and twirled taking in her ivory perfect beauty with its red highlights and lightly caressed her full and perky D-cup breasts with something like pleasure.

She looked…perfect.

And she just needed the perfect accessories to complete the look. Something in a kimono. Oh, a kimono-styled cheerleader's outfit with lots of cleavage. It would be great.

Of course, there was still the issue of having six arms.

Which would be great for cheerleading, but not that many clothing lines were designed for such.

The door to the apartment opened and closed and she heard her sister come in and sit down heavily in the dining room with an strangely feline sound to it.

"The door was unlocked, are you here, Mari-chan?" Naomi asked. "Did you get something to eat?"

"You sound tired," Mariko said, slipping out of the bathroom and watching her sister's back as she came up behind.

"I am," she said. "I'm not even sure I'm human anymore."

Her sister had a business style cut, but it was a bit marked by cat-like ears and Mariko could already tell that her figure had altered too. She sat down against Naomi's back, pressing her naked chest into the older Konjo's silk jacket.

Her arms wrapped around her sister, who flinched with surprise and shivered as the arms circled her and a light kiss was placed on the back of her neck.

"Let me take, T-A-K-E, all that away," Mariko said smiling. "I'll be your geisha for you tonight."

Naomi started to stutter a resistance out of old considerations for when she shared a species with her sister. Then two of those hands gently touched the sides of her head, and she felt Mariko's mind slipping gently but deeper into hers.

The physical act that followed was almost an afterglow.


End file.
